


Blood Of The Lion

by Bam4Me



Series: Fur And Scales, Move Into Ever [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, But a canon event, Gen, POV Tyrion Lannister, Shapeshifting, Tyrion Lannister is a Targaryen, Were-Creatures, non graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Tyrion Lannister was a lot of things, but human, isn't always on the list.





	Blood Of The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you don't know, there is a theory that Tyrion was born of rape by the Mad King. Even if GRRM turns that theory down entirely, I'm probably always gonna write it because I love it.
> 
> For those of you who have not read the previous fics in this series (aka: an moron), it's an AU where Targaryens were known for most of the time, being able to turn into dragons, they called themselves Blood of the Dragon, and that's how they conquered the seven kingdoms to begin with. 
> 
> jonandtormundendgame.tumblr.com

To this day, Tyrion still didn’t know why Tywin kept it a secret. The man hated him. Cersei hated him. Tywin had more right than any other to take his baby son out into the sea and let the waves carry him off. He was a dwarf. He was the bastard son, born of the Mad King’s rape of his wife. He was disfigured, he had killed his mother on the way out of her.

 

He was a Targaryen shifter.

 

Tyrion still didn’t know why Tywin kept him alive. Kept him in their home, in safety, in wealth, in -relative- happiness.

 

He despised Tyrion with his every being, but he kept him. He never told a soul about his abilities other than the wet nurse. Not even Jaime and Cersei. No, Tyrion had told Jaime of his own free will when he were sixteen.

 

Not much of a reason to it. He trusted Jaime. He loved his brother more than he loved anyone else in his family.

 

He remembers back when they moved to King’s Landing. Cersei had been named Queen Consort, and Jaime was a king’s guard.

 

It had taken Tyrion a full month to convince their father to let him move to King’s Landing. It wasn’t because their father liked him. It wasn’t because he wanted his youngest son close. It was because he didn’t want anyone to know what Tyrion was.

 

King’s Landing was bigger than anything he had seen before. Tyrion was allowed to leave Castlery Rock, but he didn’t get much of a chance to. Not really. The North was easy to hide in, with it’s small population and big open spaces, the South… was harder…

 

But King’s Landing was amazing.

 

That’s where the next person to ever see his shifted form was.

 

Varys the Spider, they called him. Tyrion rather thought he was the only sensible person in this damn city.

 

Tyrion was a lion. He was of the blood of Old Valeria. They normally called Targaryens the Blood of the Dragon, but he was Blood of the Lion. He was to be a great warrior, going into battle in his shifted form, powerful and terrifying and ready to defeat all his enemies.

 

But he was a dwarf. He was barely any bigger than a kitten, he was only still a cub. He was cowering in a corner right now, more terrified than he’s ever been in his life, scared _for_ his life.

 

This isn’t like if a man held a knife to his throat. Varys couldn’t be bribed, he was infallible, and he was looking at Tyrion like he was a big mystery to solve. Tyrion was seventeen years old, and he was _scared_.

 

“Come now, little lion, do you think I would hurt you?”

 

Tyrion was shaking a little, curled up in a tight ball on the floor, watching Varys from under a table. He wasn’t sure how to answer that. He didn’t _know_ if Varys would hurt him. That’s why he was scared.

 

Varys sighed, standing up again and going back over to the table that held trays. They were going to have lunch when Tyrion had become faint from his stuffy nose. The maester said it was summer allergies. Tyrion thinks he’s allergic to King’s Landing, he’s never had this before.

 

And apparently, being ill made his shifting unpredictable and surprising. If Varys didn’t kill him, his father surely would when he figured it out.

 

Varys came back to the table and knelt down, putting a plate on the floor next to Tyrion. It had fish and fruits and cheese on it. It smelled so good, -what little he could smell- and Tyrion felt his stomach grumbling. But he still didn’t trust Varys.

 

He waited until the man had retreated back to the table, sitting down, before he came out, picking at the food on the plate.

 

“You know, I’m not all that surprised. I never knew your mother, that was before I came into the Mad King’s service, but I knew he’d liked her.” Tyrion gave Varys a funny look, and the Spider shrugged. “You aren’t the first shifter I’ve met. I _did_ serve the Targaryen’s, once. I’ve never met a lion, though. You’re the first. I just assumed, the rumors were true, and you’re the Mad King’s son.”

 

Tyrion thought about it for a few seconds before nodding, and going back to eating. He knew he was not his father’s son. His father had never told him who bore him though. It made as much sense as any.

 

“I won’t tell anyone. You’re a good boy, Tyrion. You don’t deserve the scorn your family gives you.”

 

If he were human, Tyrion would be crying.

 

He spent more time with Varys as a lion, than he did as a human. It quickly became known around the castle that Varys the Spider had recently adopted an exotic pet, a miniature lion from a far away land. It afforded him the freedom to finally roam in peace, to see the world in the eyes of a form he’s been ignoring for so long, instead of hiding away.

 

Tywin had given him hell when he realized how intrusive Tyrion was being the next time he came to King’s Landing. Then he had immediately turned to Lord Varys and told him if he hurt Tyrion, he’d be skinned alive.

 

Tyrion didn’t have any illusions that he made the threat out of love, but out of a possible threat to the greatness of the Lannister family.

 

***

 

When Cersei first got pregnant, Tyrion avoided her. He wasn’t sure how she would react to him now, when her hormones were crazy. But oddly enough, she looked happier than she had ever been before.

 

And then the baby had died.

 

That was terrible.

 

On the second pregnancy -this one was to Jaime, Tyrion was sure of it- he stopped hiding from her.

 

She woke in her chambers one morning, and found Tyrion in the courtyard outside her chambers, though he was a lion, so she didn’t know it was him. She wasn’t upset, she had no reason to hate a lion. She had every reason to hate her brother, but not a lion.

 

Tyrion pushed something forward with his front left paw, and that _did_ make her scream then, the guards coming into the room as Tyrion startled and ran away, scared now that she was mad at him.

 

“Your Grace, what’s wrong?”

 

She looked over at the guards for a second before looking back at the dead rat Tyrion had dropped in the courtyard, and sighed. “Nothing, just get rid of that, would you?”

 

The guards nodded, confused. She rolled her eyes upwards and let out a little sigh. She knew cats fed people they liked, so she wasn’t mad, but that was disgusting.

 

She found the little lion later, sitting in the gardens on a stone bench, looking lazy and contented in the sunlight. She sat next to him, but it took him a moment to focus on her. When he did, he startled. Almost as if he was afraid. She hoped she hadn’t scared him when she screamed. If the thing was willing to give her gifts, it must have liked her somewhat, right?

 

He didn’t run way. That was something.

 

She reached out a hand for him, and for a second, Tyrion’s heart stopped, he couldn’t breath.

 

If he had been an actual lion, she probably would have gotten bit, because she didn’t even wait for him to smell her hand or anything, she just put a light hand on his undergrown mane, petting through it like she would any housecat.

 

Tyrion didn’t breath for another few seconds, but when he did, he let himself collapse back down onto the stone. It was hot out today, and holding your breath uses too much energy when you weigh as much as a toddler. She sat there with him for a good half hour, petting into the soft fur, watching him.

 

For a while, Tyrion was happy. Cersei might not like him. She’s cruel to people, and she didn’t like many others at all. But she would be a good mother.

 

***

 

There was something about being an absolute menace to the small council that appealed to Tyrion on a deeper level that none other could reach.

 

Stannis was too proper for his own good, and he never went anywhere without that knight of his, the onion knight.

 

Stannis didn’t particularly like cats, especially not a little dwarf lion, not the ‘exotic pet’ that Lord Varys kept. Ser Davos _loved_ cats. Tyrion has seen him feeding strays out in the gardens. He’s even been tempted with a treat a time or two himself, usually trying to hold out for his own dignity, before ended up sprawled in the man’s lap like a tavern slatten, purring in absolute bliss at a nice petting and good treats.

 

So, Tyrion tended to invade Stannis’s space whenever the opportunity presented itself to his wild imagination. Small council meetings were his favorite, because Stannis would sit next to Davos at the table, pretending not to notice the lovelorn looks his knight -his lover? Tyrion had his suspicions, but he would never be so bold to fuel the palace rumors like some assholes who just wanted to start a fight- would send him as they sat.

 

See, Tyrion had _reason_ to suspect that even if they weren’t lovers yet, their feelings were mutual. Like he’s said, Tyrion _knows_ that Stannis isn’t fond of cats. He might like them somewhat, from a distance, and he for sure didn’t hate them, but he preferred not to interact with them at all.

 

Which is why when Tyrion felt like spying on council meetings, where Varys couldn’t scold him for listening in on things he wasn’t invited to, and he felt like bothering someone, he would wait until Stannis was seated in his usual chair at the table, and jump up into his lap, settling down there with a contented little sigh, making himself absolutely at home where he knew he wouldn’t be distracted by soft pets. He often got distracted when he started purring.

 

Sometimes Varys tried to distract him by picking him up before he had the chance to jump on Stannis, because he knew _all_ Tyrion’s favorite places to be scritched, and Tyrion would no doubt, be completely distracted from his original purpose.

 

Sometimes he genuinely wanted a distraction of soft pets, and would go straight for Davos, who would pick him up with such gentle hands, and cradle him close. He was different than Varys and Stannis. Stannis would never pet him, just stoically let him sit in his lap like a lump, but he made no note to pay attention to him either. It’s why Tyrion thought Stannis loved Davos too, because Davos would look at him like he was absolutely precious when he let a little creature nest against him. Tyrion rather thought Davos would like to be the little creature nesting against him.

 

But Davos was different than Stannis, who ignored him, and Varys, who sometimes treated petting him like a gentle attack, turning him into a puddle of goo in his lap that could retain no knowledge or humanity for the duration of that absolute pleasure. Never let it be said that Tyrion didn’t enjoy the pleasures of life.

 

But Davos would gently cradle him against his chest, almost like a baby. Davos had five sons, it made sense for him to think of something this small like a baby. He would pet between Tyrion’s eyes, below his ears, and against his side, while Tyrion made himself absolutely vulnerable in his arms, belly up. There was nothing threatening about Davos. He was a good man and father, absolutely devoted to Stannis in every way. He was such a _non_ -threat, that Tyrion would happily accept Davos’s handling of him in a quick situation if need be, like that one time Davos had to swoop in and grab him when the Mountain nearly stepped on him like a big lumbering ass.

 

Today, Tyrion felt like listening in on a council meeting, and made his padding way towards the council chambers. He wandered over to the edge where Stannis was seated, and made a little wriggle, about to jump up onto the man’s lap, before he was plucked off the ground like a disobedient toddler.

 

Jaime held his baby brother aloft in his hands, giving him an amused grin. The small council seemed to look at Jaime in question, wondering what issue he could have with the little dwarf lion now. Jaime brought the lion up to eye level, staring him down.

 

“Forgive me, Lord Varys, but I’m afraid this little one has already agreed to be Lord Renly’s honored guest at his tea party today. You’ll have to find another little spy to sit in for him today. Come now, Rio.”

 

Varys looked distinctly amused, nodding his head to the kingsguard. “Of course, Ser Jaime.”

 

Tyrion leaned forward in Jaime’s arms, licking a delicate little strip up the bridge of his nose, and Jaime just laughed while he lead him back out of the chambers.

 

He shifted Tyrion in his arms, careful of his gauntlets and armor, so Tyrion could push his head into Jaime’s exposed neck, making himself comfortable against his favorite sibling’s skin.

 

Tyrion would just have to find another day to spy.

 

***

 

Little prince Joffrey was an absolute joy to come to the kingdom. He made Cersei so happy, which made her less terrible to be around. Tyrion didn’t interact with them much, since Cersei preferred to keep Tyrion out of both sight and mind, but when he did, it was usually as Rio, Lord Varys’s exotic little lion who had free roam of the castle.

 

He was Jaime’s, of course. That was obvious from both the scent and look of him, but Robert seemed to blind to see it. He didn’t seem to care for the child much. Tyrion thought, he didn’t seem to care much for anyone since Lyanna Stark.

 

Tywin seemed fine to ignore his youngest son now. It’s been years since he was too little not to change shape in his sleep, but if anyone in King’s Landing found little Rio asleep somewhere, they would never put it together that he was really the Lannister Imp. Just an exotic little pet.

 

Robert was on another hunt today, and Cersei was in the gardens. It wasn’t often that she left Joffrey for anything at all, but Jaime had convinced her to take some time for herself outside.

 

Jaime had shucked most his armor, lying next to the cooing baby on the bed, when Tyrion boosted himself up with the gentlest little thump. Tyrion accepted a light scritch on his left ear, the feeling amazing right now, before settling down with his nose pushed into the baby’s little hand. The three of them stayed like that for a bit.

 

Jaime wasn’t raised like this, to take soft moments between men, but he’d watched Tyrion mostly raised like that. Not from Tywin, of course. Nannies and uncles who didn’t hate Tyrion, who regretted the way Tywin treated him, those were the good role models Tyrion remembered as a child. Jaime just got Tywin, who couldn’t even hug his sons. But Jaime was softer than he was raised to be, Tyrion knew that.

 

Jaime wanted to be loving towards his son, even if he could only call him nephew. Jaime’s always loved children and animals. Even back before Jaime knew about Tyrion, he was still gentle to the cub he found in Castlery Rock. He’d always throught it was a funny looking kitten, but even then, Jaime would hold him with gentle hands.

 

Jaime was a better father than the man Joffrey would call Dad, Tyrion thought. Jaime would never hesitate to let his children know how much he loved them.

 

Tyrion loved his family, but he’s fairly sure Jaime is the only one who really deserves that.

 

He settled down for a nap with his little nephew and big brother, curling up against Joffrey’s little tummy while Jaime pet that nice spot between his eyes.

 

***

 

Tyrion was right about Ser Davos and Stannis. Of course he was right about them, Tyrion could smell their scents all over each other all the time, there was no way they weren’t, at the very least, sleeping in the same bed.

 

Of course, sometimes knights sleep with their lords. Not even for sex, just so they would be protected while they were vulnerable. Stannis wasn’t the type of man to need that sort of protection though. That man had waited out a siege until they were nearly starving and dead, he didn’t need someone to protect him while he slept.

 

Which is why Tyrion is _sure_ it has to be more than that. Stannis wasn’t the type of man sleep with someone outside the marriage bed, but Tyrion had met his wife. She had a near obsession with him, but specifically, she had an obsession with giving him a son. An heir. Tyrion knew Stannis had no great love for her, but that didn’t mean he hated her either. Tyrion thinks he worries about her health. She wasn’t really healthy enough for a pregnancy to begin with.

 

Davos’s wife was much more interesting. She traveled with Stannis’s wife everywhere. Tyrion wondered if they had this sort of arrangement as well. She taught their children to read and write, and their sons utterly loved Davos, but sometimes Tyrion thought their love was fondness, and not passion.

 

Stannis and Davos seemed to have all of that together, fondness, passion, longing…

 

At least, that’s what it looked like from where Tyrion had found them, while chasing down a mouse he’d found in the hallway. He wasn’t even hungry, but instinct was hard to let go of, and chasing little creatures was more fun than you’d think it was.

 

Of course, he’d managed to chase the little creature all the way into Stannis’s office with the door partially ajar, and paused upon seeing Davos and Stannis in a heated embrace.

 

The men pulled apart when Tyrion came in, causing a clatter when he’d bumped an empty mug off an end table.

 

“Oh, that blasted little creature.”

 

Davos gave Stannis an amused look, kneeling down next to the lord’s desk. “Oh, he doesn’t mean any harm, do you, fellow?” He made some gentle little clicks to get Tyrion’s attention, and Tyrion perked up from where he’d hidden himself under a bookshelf, crawling out again and padding up to Davos’s outstretched hand. It was the hand with the shorter fingers, his right hand. Davos always tended to let the cats in the castle play with that hand, and Tyrion thought it must help him feel normal about the fingers. Or something.

 

Davos had a little strip of dried meat in that hand, and Tyrion sat back on his haunches, pulling in the hand with his front paws, and chomping on the meat with sharp little teeth.

 

Davos laughed. “See, he’s just a cub at heart, wants someone to pet him and give him treats, don’t you? Stannis, he’s just a cat.”

 

Tyrion rather thought Stannis didn’t much care for cats to begin with, but it didn’t surprise him much. Stannis seemed to tolerate him more than any of the other castle strays.

 

Stannis gave Tyrion a critical look. “He knows too much for a cat.”

 

Davos grinned at the man, and Tyrion wondered what it was that made Davos love him so much. “I’m sure he won’t tell our secrets, my lord.”

 

Stannis gave Davos a look so fond that Tyrion wouldn’t be believed even if he did blab to anyone but Varys, and Tyrion knew it was about time for him to head out again. Lest he see something _worse_ than a passion filled kiss.

 

***

 

Tyrion had always liked his niece and nephews before. He thought they were good children. They looked like their parents, they were _doted_ on by their mother, and occasionally, their father too, when he could get away with it.

 

Tyrion is almost _glad_ this incident had occurred when both Jaime and Tywin were in the Capitol. If nothing, Tyrion is still a Lannister -meaning that Tywin would never risk him looking weak- and a little brother - meaning Jaime loved him more than Cersei ever could _think_ of anyone loving an imp.

 

Joffrey had, well, there’s no other word for it, killed a pregnant cat.

 

Joffrey was always a curious child. He liked to watch fights, but mainly, he liked to watch people bleed. Tyrion had always considered him a gruesome child, but fighting was often the preferred sport of a land at peace, so who could blame a child with very few entertainments at his fingers.

 

But then he had heard there was a pregnant cat down in the kitchens, and he had wanted to see what was in her belly. He’d cut her open while she was still alive.

 

Tyrion had nearly blocked the entire incident from memory with the help of several wine bottles, but he didn’t think he’d ever forget the way Robert had reacted to that one. On the one hand, hitting a child should never be done, on the other, their child was a little monster. Targaryen mad, some would say if they knew who his parents were. It was pure luck that his siblings were precious loving things.

 

Joffrey hasn’t talked to Robert since the incident, but nor had it changed his want to see what went on in a body.

 

Joffrey has set his eyes on the beloved exotic pet Rio, who’s loved by knights and ladies, lords and servants, and had his intentions to do the same to him.

 

Tyrion thanked all the gods the little terror had let go of him after a sharp bite to his arm, instead of forcing Tyrion to change back to human form and fight off the child like that.

 

Cersei was _not_ pleased, either way.

 

“That little _monster_ mauled my son!”

 

Just last week, Rio was a beloved little pest in her gardens, keeping away rats and always invited to Cersei and Marcella’s afternoon tea. Now he was a little monster.

 

Lord Varys wanted to argue on the lion’s behalf, but to say anything against the queen would likely get him on her list too. He held his tongue, looking to Tywin. If it had just been Jaime, he knew his brother would try to protect him, but the best he would probably be able to achieve would be insisting on sending the little lion away.

 

Tywin was just about the only one who could get away with scolding a queen and live. He gave Cersei an unamused look. “Cersei, your son _cut open_ a pregnant cat last week to see what was inside. If Rio, domesticated little Rio who’s loved in the castle, tried to hurt him, he likely tried to do the same to him as well.”

 

Cersei shook her head. She still wanted to believe so badly that her little boy was a good child. “No, he said he didn’t raise a hand against him, he just attacked him.”

 

Tywin looked to Robert, who was sitting at a chair, head in his hands, and gently shaking it. He was too sober for this. Robert looked up at Tyson’s gaze on him, jaw set. “Cersei, he’s right. Joffrey had been so _proud_ of mutilating that poor mother, Rio is as domesticated as a lion can get. He thinks he’s a lap cat.”

 

Tyrion was hiding under Robert’s chair, ears flat against his head, Jaime’s hand on his back, supposedly to hold the ‘little beast’ down, but really to gently pet against his mane, keeping Tyrion calm.

 

If they had to reveal what Tyrion was _now_ , it wouldn’t be Cersei they had to worry about anymore, but Robert. Robert would want him dead.

 

Tywin looked away from Cersei’s upset protests, looking to Jaime. “Jaime, give me him. He really isn’t a terror.”

 

Tyrion could feel his heart speed up. He didn’t think his father would ever kill or hurt him, if he thought that, he would have done it years ago, but that didn’t mean he liked being handled by the man. His heart was beating fast as Jaime gently scooped him up, putting him in their father’s arms with the care one might show to handing off a baby. Tywin didn’t show him nearly that much care, but he lifted the little thing to look in his eyes, silently telling Tyrion not to make a fuss or else.

 

He tucked the lion against his chest, taking a few moment to pet down Tyrion’s back, and when the dwarf didn’t go lax in his arms, he brought a hand up to his mane, getting a tight hold on the skin there till Tyrion went limp against him. He turned back to Cersei with Tyrion like that. “He’s perfectly tame, Cersei. You don’t need to kill a loved pet to make excuses for your child.”

 

Cersei looked deflated, but willing to accept it. She didn’t want to hurt Rio herself, but she couldn’t come to terms with Joffrey wanting to hurt an animal. She stepped up close, gently rubbing her fingers through Tyrion’s soft fur. Tyrion couldn’t bring himself to purr like he usually would for her, but she didn’t seem to care.

 

Robert stood up from his chair with a pissed off look on his face. “I’m going on a hunt.”

 

He left then, leaving the rest of them to deal with Joffrey’s issues themselves. Like usual.

 

Tyrion felt himself slowly relax in the hold he hated to be in, and Tywin seemed to enjoy his discomfort for a moment, keeping him close long enough to watch Cersei leave herself before handing Tyrion back to Jaime. “You keep him safe.”

 

Jaime nodded, pulling Tyrion close enough to nuzzle against the side of his head, scenting Tyrion in the same way Tyrion scented him. Jaime pressed a little kiss to the side of Tyrion’s head, eyes closing tight as his own heart finally calmed down. He didn’t want to lose his baby brother.

 

***

 

It was too good to hope that Jaime and Cersei would never be found out, but Tyrion was almost shocked when Jaime insisted he wasn’t the one to kill Jon Aryn, but he believed him.

 

Davos and Stannis were smart to get away while they still had the chance. Tyrion was that idiot who decided to travel with them to Winterfell.

 

Tyrion was fairly sure Jaime was the one to push Bran out the window, but he didn’t say anything about that, because he loved his brother and would never do anything to get him killed. Of course, that didn’t mean he approved.

 

It seemed a lot more interesting to head up to see the Wall anyways. The Stark bastard was an interesting kid. Tyrion wanted to tell them about himself too, but what use would that do. He wasn’t going to do anything that could get his family killed.

 

Jon was barely a pup in that form, he’d sleep like that too, too little to keep out of that form when tired. Tyrion wondered what the Starks did to make sure no one would ever figure out. If Robert found out, he wouldn’t care that this was Ned’s baby boy, he would kill him. Tyrion kept his mouth shut and kept on going.

 

Jeor and Maester Aemon were surprising too. Maybe it wasn’t _only_ Targaryens. Maybe if Robert found out about him, he could get away with saying he had northern blood in him. Likely not, but one could try.

 

Halfway back to King’s Landing when Catelyn Stark accused him of trying to kill her son and took him prisoner to the Erie.

 

He was getting a little annoyed with the Starks lately.

 

The sky cells made him more anxious than Robert figuring out who he was. And then they refused to let him call Jaime to save him. Bronn had won, but the cost was going to be great.

 

At the very least, as Tyrion finally left with Bronn, he could see Catelyn watching him, as if she wished she’d never taken him here at all. He thinks, as he left, maybe she did believe him when he said he wasn’t him, but she likely was starting to realize who it _was_. That could be a dangerous thing.

 

The walk back to King’s Landing was slightly more annoying with Bronn at his side. If Bronn wasn’t here, he would change form and hunt like that, but even now he wasn’t sure what Bronn would do if he figured it out.

 

Until one day he woke up like that anyways, Bronn sitting there looking at him with wide eyes and raised brows.

 

“I know they say a Lannister shits gold, but I ain’t heard nothing about them turning into lions.”

 

Tyrion stared at him for a long minute, before shifting back to human form and getting dressed. “My father will pay you handsomely to shut you up about this forever.”

 

Well, more like, he would handsomely pay whoever brought Bronn’s head to him first, but Bronn didn’t need to know that. As far as he could tell, Varys would be the only one to think critically about whether or not to keep a sellsword alive after this, but they’ll likely find Tywin first.

 

Bronn gave him a bland look, and all at once Tyrion realized he already _knew_ that. “Nah, I’m just looking for the pay for fighting for you in trial. I ain’t about to blab.”

 

Tyrion couldn’t think of anything else to say before they were surrounded by hill tribesmen. He sighed, thinking that if they made it back to King’s Landing, he would pay the man well anyways. He didn’t care much anymore. If Bronn could keep his mouth shut, he would be worth it to keep around. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> jonandtormundendgame.tumblr.com
> 
> After this point, things are going to get Very AU, and the war is NOT going to go the same way as before. Also, Stannis and Davos are gonna get their own fic lol, I wasn't expecting to write for anyone but the shifters in this AU, but I've fallen down that rabbit hole again and they're gonna get a fic in this series too. 
> 
> Also, there will be a fic for Dany and Jorah eventually, I'll probably write some of that one next. I was going to write more for this fic itself, but my brain muddled up timelines in my head, so, instead, I'm going to rewatch seasons 1-2, and then move forward, because my brain keeps mixing up certain things and I need those straight before I can move forward.


End file.
